Don't Go Away
by NatNao13
Summary: Two twin girls move into the Murder House. They have a mysterious past, including the reason why their parents brought them to the house and left as fast as they could. Even with a mysterious past they might manage to change the ghosts of the house for better or for worse. OC x undecided, Violet x OC. Rated M for Sex, Incest, Rape, Abuse, and Self Harm.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: we do not own American Horror Story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kestrel's POV<strong>

I look around as I walk into the house our parents bought me and Valentine. Didn't even ask if we liked it. Me and Val go separate ways to explore the house more.

Making my way up the stairs I roll up the sleeves of my black jacket. Of course our parents send us someplace hot. Trying to break my habit of wearing jackets? Pfft.

I walk into the bathroom and take a glance in the mirror. I look over my hair. Black with rainbow highlights. Turning away from the mirror I catch a glimpse of my eyes. A bright, neon, green. Smirking I make my way down the hallway and walk into a room.

Walking around the room I nod to myself.

"This room's mine, Val!" I yell and start to mentally plan the look of the room. "The bed'll go here," I say to myself as I stand in a spot. "And the dresser'll go there," I look at one side of the room. "And my rug'll be spread there," I finalize.

**Valentine's POV**

From the outside this house looks ancient. I think back to yesterday, the lady had said something about how some of the last people who lived here, died here. She had also mentioned that the previous owners had ran out of the house screaming about monsters. The second she said that I knew this was where I wanted to live. Though it didn't matter if I liked the house or not. My parents would buy it no matter what my sister and I wanted.

I seperate away from my twin and venture into the kitchen. It was nce. Nicer than I expected. I moved on, wandering until I find what previously must have been the master bedroom. I liked the room but it's just not my style. I continue wandering around until I somehow manage to find the attic. The room was empty and had nothing on the walls except a large vent on one side of the room, it was the perfect size for crawling in. Farther down the vent was a light coming fom a drop in the vent. Also there was something that resembled the top of a ladder.

I couldn't help myself as I pulled the panel off and crawled in. There were more cobwebs than I can count. I should probably be worried that the walls would collapse under m but my need for adventure was greater. I continued crawling until I found a drop, the vent went straight down. Luckily, I was right, there was a ladder here. The light was coming from down there.

I climb down the ladder. When I turn around I was standing in an empty room. It was old looking and the light was coming from a boarded up window. The only item in the room was a body size mirror. The mirror was extremely old looking. Other than the dark spots the mirror achieved with old age, it was covered in a thick layer of dust.

I suddenly found myself standing on the other side of the room, directly in front of the mirror. I don't remember walking over here. I lifted my hand to the mirror and wiped away some of the dust. I brush the cobwebs out of my blue hair. It's always felt weird to look in mirrors. Me and my twin sister, Kestrel, are identical except for our hair and eye colors. Kestrel's hair is black with rainbow highlights, my hair is blue with black tips and highlights. Now our hair is dyed but we were both born with brown hair. The only thing different on us that is different is our eyes. Kestrel's is neon green like a cat's. Mine are purple. Bright purple. Looking in a mirror always bothered me because it looked just like my sister.

I shift uncomfortably on one foot, then straighten out my black MCR shirt and my blue skinny jeans. I turn around and decide that this secret room shall be my bedroom. originally this house was built by Charles Montgomery which meant that he built this room intending to be hidden.

"What were you hiding?" I whisper.

I had to take my bed apart piece by piece to get it into the secret room, then I had to put it back together. Every time I walked into the room I found myself looking in the mirror. I guess you could say I look like an average girl. I'm not a prep and I'm not a goth, or a nerd. I dressed like a gamer girl. After I get my bed together I drag my TV into the room, set that up. Eventually I get everything in the room and set up. The only thing left to do is hang up my posters.

* * *

><p><strong> Me and a friend of mine are writing this together. It'll be updated about once a week. I'm Kestrel and she Valentine. Please review :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. A bit more going on in it :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Kestrel's POV<strong>

After getting all my stuff in my room and organized I step back to look at my handiwork. I have my computer by the window and my TV in front of my bed. Valentine has the Xbox since I'm more of a computer gamer. Posters cover my walls except for one spot, which I'm saving for when I'm done with Roslyn, my character design. Small glass blown figurines stand on shelves, most of which are varying colors and sizes of horses and pegasi. There are a few cat and dogs in the mix as well as wild animals.

In the center of the shelf is Roslyn. A pegasas. She's reared up on her hind legs with its wings spread. I had gotten a job and saved up money to have it specially made. Its mane and tail look just like my hair and I had the body tinted dark gray with rainbow legs and rainbow streaks in her wings. From the pegasas's rear hooves to the tip of her wings she stands about a foot and a half tall. Cost a fortune, but was well worth it.

After I had gotten the pegasas, I took it to a place to be measured and had them make her armor. The armor is also rainbow with a black star on the chest area, and the made a helmet for it. They made it removable so I have a little stand for it on my desk. About every other week I put the armor on Roslyn.

Since I worked extremely hard for her, I clean her once a month. It's the only thing I really care about, other than my sister. Even when my room's dirty there's always at least a two foot area of space between the mess and the bookshelf.

Valentine says that she heard that ghosts are in this house. I just hope they respect the beauty of my fragile collection, and stay away from it.

Leaving my room I walk down the stairs to take a better look at the rest of the house. Looking down a hallway, I watch a door open slowly. Walking over to it I look through the doorway. Stairs lead to a dark room which I'm assuming is the basement. Something moves in the dark and I swiftly shut the door. Never going down there.

I go into the kitchen and fill a pot with water. Setting the pot on the stove I stare at the dials to turn it on. God damn... how many knobs do people need? Figuring out which on to use, I turn it on and leave to burn time while the water's heating up.

As I walk through the house some more, I get a twisting feeling in my gut. I always get this feeling when I think someone's messing with Roslyn.

I rush up the stairs and down the hall, bursting into my room. There's a girl, probably around my age, running her hand over Roslyn like she owned her or something. The nerve of some people.

"Hands off!" I bark, walking over to the girl. She jerks her hand away from the glass figure and turns to face me. I glare at her and pick up a folded blanket I have and open it up, making a nest type shape out of it at the foot of my bed.

Brushing past the girl roughly I pick up Roslyn and lay her gently on the blanket. Grabbing a pair of gloves and a microsoft rag I begin wiping the pegasas.

"Who are you?" I ask, not taking my eyes from my precious.

"Violet," she answers, coming to stand next to me and watches me clean, "Who are you?"

**Valentine's POV**

After awhile I have everything set up, my Xbox, Wii, and my PS2 included. My laptop sits on my bed.

After awhile of organizing my room, I leave in search for adventure. I sadly don't find it. What I do find is a boiling, spilling pot of water. Left completely alone. I turn the burner off and leave the pot there. I walk to my sister's room. I don't knock, I just walk in.

"You left the water..." I stop, realising I'm the third person in the room. "Hi...?" The word jumbled and ended up a question. Suddenly remembering why I came into the room, "WHAT THE FRANK?!" I had a strange habit of using names and made up words instead of cursing, "Is wrong with you?!" My words are laced with sarcasm. or dramatics I point a finger at Kestrel. "You left the water boiling in the kitchen, not I'm not cleaning up the mess." I say, regaining seriousness.

I flash a smile toward Kes's new friend, then I bring my fingers to my face and point them at my eyes then point at Kes. I smirked and say,"I'm watching you," then I leave the room. I can't keep myself from laughing. Now my search for adventure starts again.

Wondering through the house was only slightly boring. I suddenly realise how quiet it became in the house. If it wasn't that silent I probably wouldn't hear it. But I do hear it. A soft sound, like the sound and old door makes when it opens. The door I'm standing next to creaked slightly open. I reach for the door and open it all the way.

I front of me is a staircase that led down into a dark abis. The basement. I see something in the darkness move towards the stairs. A bright red ball is lying at the bottom of the stairs. I walk down and pick it up. I the throw it back into the darkness, only for it to come right back to me.

I'm so wrapped up in the game I'm playing with something that I almost don't hear it. The same soft creaking sound that the door made when it opened. I turn around in time to see the door close completely. I just keep staring at the darkness where the door used to be. Welp. That's inconvenient. Suddenly something touches my foot. I look down but see only darkness. I hear a woman's voice:

"Go away, Thaddeus!"

Suddenly whatever had been touching my foot went away. Without warning the lights flash on to show I was completely alone in the basement. I go up the stairs, still shocked and confused. What just happened?

To my surprise when I enter the kitchen a woman is sitting at the kitchen table. She introduces herself:

"My names Constance. I'm your neighbor."


	3. Chapter 3

Kestrel's POV

"Why does it matter?" I ask. Violet rolls her eyes.

"I'd like to know who's living here," She replies, "Besides... I'm going to be hanging around here a lot. We'll be seeing each other quite often." I glance up at her, then go back to cleaning.

"Kestrel"

"Why'd you move here?"

"Parents didn't want us around the rest of the family. Didn't want to ruin their little... Picture perfect image." Violet pauses for a second. Perhaps shocked at how casual I said it.

Tossing the cloth aside I gently place Roslyn back in her spot. "Here are the rules I would like you to follow if you're going to be around a lot." I state and I get my first real look at Violet. Pausing, shocked, I stare at her. She's really pretty. Not beautiful, but pretty. Suddenly the door opens and Valentine walks in.

"You left the water..." she trails off after noticing Violet... that's a pretty name... "Hi...?" Val trails off again. I see something click in her and she's back on track. "WHAT THE FRANK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She shouts. I can hear the sarcasm coating her words. She dramatically points her figure at me. "You left the water boiling in the kitchen, and I'm not cleaning up the mess." She states, getting serious. She smiles at Violet. "I'm watching you," Val finalizes as she leaves the room. We stare at the door for a few seconds then I remember what I saying before we were interrupted.

"Rule number one: Don't touch Roslyn. Rule number two: Stay out of my room. Rule number three: Do. Not. Touch. Roslyn."

"Why does it matter so much?" She asks.

"Reasons. Now. I'm hungry, and, because of you, I have to restart my water. So please leave." I walk back down to the kitchen and stop when I see a woman sitting at the table talking to Valentine. The woman looks at me.

"I'm your neighbor, Constance." She says.

Valentine's POV

As soon as I met Constance I noticed something off about her. About how she carried herself. It might have been from what had just happened to me in the basement that caused me to want to run away from her. I walked to her in a stance a person would have if they were approaching a dog that they weren't sure was vicious. I was calm and careful. I had a feeling I'd always have to be this way around Constance. Her stance reminded me of a snake, confident and deadly.

"How'd you get in here?" I made my voice sound cold and annoyed. It was one of my ways of telling her that I was a wild deadly animal that wasn't afraid to devour a snake.

"The front door was open." She told me. I knew it was a lie. I had passed the door before I went into the basement, it was shut. She knew I knew it was lie but we continued our little game.

"How clumsy of me to have left it open." I said back.

"Where's your mother?" She asked me.

"Not here" I said in reply. Constance must have assumed that I meant she was at work because she didn't seem confused by what I had said.

"Have any siblings?" She asked.

"Yes." I answer. Suddenly, as if conjured by the question, Kestrel appears at the door. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." I said after Constance introduced herself. I looked at Kes and noticed how uncomfortable she looked. I looked at Constance, "It's probably best you leave now. I have practice soon and my sister has company." I explained. I really didn't have practice soon. It wouldn't be for another hour, but I just wanted Constance to leave. Finally Constance left without complaint.

Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Reign. He was standing outside with Lily. Reign is the lead singer to my band. I played lead guitar, Lily played bass guitar. Lily and Reign were holding cases.

I showed them to a room that looked like it used to be a study. I had a desk and bookshelves. I took us awhile but we got the desk, chairs, and bookshelves out and put into the basement. I brought my and Lily's guitars into the room. Reign already set up his mic. Next we set up our amps. I plugged my guitar into the amp nearest to me. Three minutes later another knock on the door. Scott and Teal had finally arrived. Teal was holding her keyboard, and Scott wasn't holding anything. but he had his drumsticks tucked into his back pocket. He also had about five large boxes that I guess contained his drum set.

After getting set up I was handed my mic. On Wednesdays we did cover songs. Unless I was mistaken, today was Wednesday. Not only was it Wednesday, but it was my Wednesday. Each of us got one Wednesday to pick songs. Today was my turn. Reign looked at me expectantly. He had a glint in his eye which said we were thinking the same thing. Me and Reign's music tastes were basically the same. We both shared a passion for good music. Bands in particular. Falling in Reverse and My Chemical Romance to be exact.

I smirked at him, He smirked back. He looked away and got into his stance. I didn't have to check to know that everyone was ready. I just knew they were. Most people tell us that they think five people in a band is too much. But they don't understand that we are not five people in a and. We are five people who have morphed together to create one single being. We can not function without a drummer the same way a person can not function without a leg.

I started the song I had chosen with the simple but complex notes I must hit to start the song. Now it was Reign's turn.

"I'm not a vampire, but I feel like one. Sometimes I sleep all day because I hate the sun!" Reign hit every note perfectly. The band was so loud it definitely echoed through every room, being heard by every one in the house.

I had begun to lose myself in the music when I saw someone out of the corner of my eye. All I could see was curly blond hair and dark eyes. It looked like a male. I didn't believe that it was just my imagination pulling a trick on me due to what had happened in the basement this morning. But I decided to ignore the strange blond. Every time I tried to look over at him he wasn't there. But I could definitely see him out of the corner of my eye. I think I even heard him chuckle when Teal hit the wrong key on her keyboard. Instead of getting wrapped up in trying to see him I decided to just lose myself in the music. Letting the echoing house consume me in this amazing song. I played at a hundred percent. this was my song and no disappearing guy was going to ruin this moment for me. There was only one thing that kept me from killing myself: Music. Music was consuming. A blinding passion that I loved. Music is the love of my life.

I looked over at Reign. I always loved seeing him like this. A bit sweaty, naturally dark messy hair, and completely absorbed by the music. He looked beautiful like this. All the girls loved him. We were a very popular band here in America. We had fans in every state. So naturally Reign had girls and guys falling for him in every state. The same goes for everyone in the band but particularly me, Reign, and Scott. Mostly Reign. It annoyed me so much. I've known Reign my whole life. I'm the only person that actually likes him for who he is. But why would he ever want me when he could have almost any girl he wanted? Reign's first words to me were extremely sarcastic:

_"I LOVE YOU" He had yelled at me down the hallway. To which I replied "Love you too, guy I don't know." We both proceeded to hug. I had no clue who this guy was but he gave great hugs._

At that time I didn't want friendship or relationships with anyone. So the next day when Reign tried to talk to me I ignored him. But he just didn't give up. He kept popping up everywhere. _"Why can't we be friends?" _He had sung while chasing me down the hallway. It went on for weeks like that. Until one day I opened my locker to find him holding a black kitten.

_Reign smirked at me. I grabbed the kitten. "What's your name?" I asked not taking my eyes off the sleeping kitten in my arms._

_"The kitten?" Reign asked._

_"No, you. Stupid." I replied._

_"My name's Reign." He replied, I swear I could feel his smile. We ended up naming the cat Hellfire._

Hellfire was a rotten cat but he was nice to me. He hated my parents. When my family had moved me and Kes out they had kept Hellfire. Only because Ally adored him. Ally is my five year old sister. I have three sisters and one brother. I cringed just thinking about Alex. My sisters are: Ally who is five, Jamie who is thirteen, and Kestrel who is sixteen. My brother, Alex, is a year older than me and Kestrel.

I don't like to think about the real reason why me and Kestrel had to move. Kestrel had to move because she's a lesbian and she refused to let me leave without her. I also had refused to leave without her. The real reason Kestrel doesn't even know. Alex was the reason. Alex had raped me. Our parents had found out when they found me bleeding and broken on my bed. I was crying. They blamed me. They had blamed it on me. Saying I must have forced myself on him. They had called me a whore. They refused to believe that their son who had already been offered scholarships and had eight different colleges fighting over him, would ever do something like rape his sister. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I finished the song. I wiped it away. I remember my dad's last words to me: "You're a fucking whore. And no one will ever love you. I hate you. Everyone hates you." He smirked at me. " I bet even your own twin can't stand you." He then proceeded to beat me until I bled. I wasn't the first time he had hit me, and most likely wasn't going to be the last. I ended up with a broken arm because my dad was angry at me for something I didn't do.

The only person I told other than my parents was Reign. I cried in his arms. He had held me like I was broken. To be true to myself, I felt broken. That was months ago. Once my arm healed, we moved. I trusted Reign more than I trusted myself. We've been friends since the sixth grade, and we've spent almost everyday with each other. Normally he'd sleep at my house too. It was strictly friendship, but we normally cuddled. It felt natural to fall asleep listening to his rhythmic breathing. I snap into reality. I felt two strong arms wrap around me. Reign must have noticed me crying.

I look up to see Reign isn't there. No one is. I feel the arms let go of me. A ghost? I look around frantically. I catch a glimpse of blond hair, a lot closer than he used to be. Suddenly I hear yelling downstairs.

"VALERIE!" A female's voice yelled for me. There was only one person who called me that. My mother. i walked down the stairs slowly. I dred the moment I I run out of stairs. When i reach the bottom I see my mom. She has cat scratches on her face and arms. next to her was Ally who had the same cat scratches. I look to the other side of my mother. My heart stopped at the sight of him. Alex.

"Reign!" I yelled. I couldn't handle being in the same room as my brother. "Reign!" My voice was panicked and everyone knew it. Reign ran down the stairs, yelling "What?!" He followed my gaze. Alex's eyes never left mine as he practically eye rapes me. Reign stiffens at the sight of him. Reign moves and stands in front of me, protecting me. Suddenly a loud meow echoes through the air.

"Hellfire!" I call out for him. He meowed again. I race around Reign and notice the big black bag my mother's holding. I had failed to see it earlier. I snatched the bag out of her hand. Unzipping it to find what I was looking for. Hellfire. He looks ruffled, but he's still the same and still soft and cuddly. he hissed at my mother and Alex. I ran upstairs into the band room, still holding Hellfire.

Tate's POV (Because, why not?)

I had been in the basement sulking over Violet when I heard a band start to play. I could hear that the band was actually talented. I followed the sound to Doctor Harman's study. They had moved the desk and chairs out. On a whiteboard was the words "Kingdom Of Awkward" must be the band name. It actually sounded kind of familiar.

A slightly chubby girl who wore nerdy glasses and pigtails missed a note. I chuckled, not at her, but at the lead guitarist who had neon blue hair. Suddenly she cringed again. What was different this time was that she had let one tear leak out of her eye, then another. And another. When the song ended she let out one final tear seep out. Then she tried wiping them away. For some reason I can't stand to see a girl cry. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her comfortingly. She seemed to relax in my arms, for a second. Then she looked up at me. I realized reality and let go of her. Suddenly someone downstairs was yelling. She walked down the stairs as if she was on death row, being taken to the electrocution chair. When she saw who was waiting for her, something in her changed. Her defenses went up. She panicked. There was something wrong about the only boy in the group. The way he smirked as his eyes raked over her body hungrily, stopping to look at her breasts and ass. There was something odd about the way the lead singer had stepped in between the two, trying to protect her.

Now I remember why "Kingdom Of Awkward" had sounded familiar. Violet had talked about them a lot. She talked about how their songs actually meant something. Violet's favorite song was about how the lead singer wanted revenge on hs family for leaving him behind. The chorus of the song was sang by a girl. She sang of a world that had been cruel since day one. "How do I take a stand in a world that demands I fall?" She sang. That was that band? How had such a good band manage to end up here?

* * *

><p><strong>Took such a long time to type! <strong>**BUT we have a name for my collab buddy, AKA Valentine: i lived like it hurt is the other person writing this with me. And wrote ten pages that I had to type. Yay. Until next time I guess. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kestrel's POV**

After the... creepy neighbor chick woman left, I start my pot of water again. Because I am fucking hungry.

I hear a knock at the door as I put the two packs of ramen noodles in the water. Because I am fucking hungry. I jump back as I put the noodles in the water, making it boil over. My parents always got mad when I made these because I didn't clean up after myself. Much. I, of course, clean up the water on the floor. Because I don't wanna step in water when I'm wearing socks. Which is always. I hear another knock. Rolling my eyes I walk to the door.

Heaving it open I stare at the woman in front of me. short red hair, gorgeous... _Okay, Kestrel. Get cool. _I tell myself and I quickly lean against the door frame and smirk at the woman.

"How may I help you?" I ask, looking the woman over completely. She's dressed in a maid outfit that clings to body perfectly, and her legs seem endless. She smirks back at me and leans against the door frame, her face getting close to mine.

"My name's Moira," She starts in a flirtatiously airy tone. "I was the maid for the past owners, and I really need the money. I'd hate to have to sell myself to men. So I was wondering if You'd like me to stick around? Clean up any messes you make..." At this, her eyes flick up and down my body.

"Well... there is a mess I've already made... Perhaps I could see how good you can clean?" I suggest. She smirks again and follows me through the house. When we reach the kitchen I hand Moira a towel and show her where the water was spilt, taking the pot off the burner and turning it off.

I sit on top of the kitchen table and watch Moira wipe the water up. She bends over the stove, sticking her perfect ass out towards me, every so often looking back at me with lust in her eyes.

eventually I can't take it anymore and hop off the table. She immediately stands up straight as I wrap my arms around her waist, pressing my chest to her back. I plant quick kisses on her neck and make my way to her shoulders. She turns around and our lips crash together. I start backing up until I feel my ass hit the table, then I turn us around and Moira sits on it. She wraps her legs around me, pulling me closer, and I faintly register that Valentine's band starts to play.

Sliding my hand under the skirt of Moira's dress I rub her slightly, making her gasp. I smirk at her. Letting go of my neck she shimmies out of her underwear and kisses me fiercely again. I pull her to the edge of the table and enter her with two fingers. Gasping again she stops kissing me and rests her forehead on my shoulder, letting out small whimpers as I pump inside of her, curling my fingers sometimes. Kissing her neck I start marking her, making a small "**K**" with hickeys. I feel her tighten around me and hear her breathing become heavy. With one last curl of my fingers Moira lets out a small whimper and moans into my shoulder.

We stay like that, holding each other and trying to catch our breath, until we hear the door open. Jumping away from Moira I check to see who it is.

"Valerie!" A woman yells. I feel my stomach drop. It's at least our mother. Turning the corner I see her and Ally covered in cat scratches, with Alex standing next to them. I guess they learned Hellfire doesn't like to be away from his mom. Mother's holding a black bag.

"Hey, Kestrel." Alex growls. He finds something about me disgusting, so he leaves me alone. Mom turns and looks at me.

"Who was that we saw you whoring around with?" She spits out at me. I glare at her. Making a show of licking Moira's juices off my fingers, I then turn around and leave the room. I go back into the kitchen. Moira's disappeared, and my noodles are back on the burner. Testing them, I add the broth to the water and stir.

"Reign!" I hear Valentine scream. I roll my eyes. Reign, Reign, Reign. I only tolerate him for Valentine's sake. I eat my noodles in silence, thinking of what to do in my next video.

"That bitch came out of nowhere!" I shout into my mic. My gaming friends laughing. We're playing Minecraft.

"Did you make it?" Christian ask me.

"Did my name show up at the bottom of the screen?" I reply. "I had half health, too! He had surprise and full health, And I still beat him!"

"Where are you?"Mairi asks me.

"Somewhere. Stuffing my face with cake."

"Tell me! Please?"

"No. You'll kill me."

"Pfft! As if!" Insert bad poker face.

"Oh! Person's coming." Christian hushes us. There's normally four of us, but Emily isn't on tonight. Even though this is our normal night we always record. "Got him." Christian states. I find Mairi and take out my bow. She stops and starts eating something. Pressing shift I smirk as I power up my bow. Lining it up, I let go.

"What the fuck?!" Mairi shouts. Smirking again I ask what happened. "Somebody just shot me, and I don't know where they are!" I hit her again. "Oh my god!"

"Where's Emily, anyway?" I ask. I hear Christian take a breath to talk, but Mairi interrupts.

"I'm being sniped, fearing for my life, and you're asking where Emily is?!"

"I'm curious!"

"She said she needed a break." Christian answers. I shoot Mairi again.

"This person needs to just stop." Mairi squeaks. I line up the shot, and let go. Everybody's silent as Mairi finds out who her killer is.

"You bitch!" Me and Christian laugh.

"I'm gonna go to bed after this."

"I remember when you'd stay up all night. Now it's like you're tired all the time." I hear the sadness in Christian's voice.

"I'm just going through a bit of a rough patch." I say quickly. "But I think it'll be over soon. And we'll be staying up all night again." The game quickly ends and we say our good nights, disconnecting.

I lay on my bed in boxers and a cami. I look over at my kindle through the darkness of my room. I sigh and grab it, pulling up YouTube. I watch me and Emily's first video together. It's only two minutes and awkward... When we first became friends. I watch a video about six months after that. When we were dating. She sneaks kisses an my cheeks and I do the same... I feel tears start to slide down my face.

After watching a few more videos of us together, I turn my kindle off. I can barely see the screen. Before the screen goes black and the sound cuts off I see her kiss me on the lips, and say three heartbreaking words: I love you.

I can barely breathe as I cry. Standing up I punch the wall repeatedly. I feel someone pull me into their arms and gently hush me. Collapsing onto them their perfume surrounds me. They pull me onto my bed and I curl into them, almost choking on my tears. I stay like that for what seems like forever, listening to them whisper sweet things into my ear. Finally, I drift off to sleep.

**Valentine's POV**

After I got in the band room I pretended nothing had happened. My face easily hid what I was really feeling with a mask of normality. I dropped Hellfire onto the ground and looked at the rest of the band. They gave me a look that asked 'What was that about?'

"My mother brought my cat back." I said leaning down and petting Hellfire softly. They hesitantly excepted that answer. After practice everyone went home, Except for Reign. Reign never liked going home. I already knew why he didn't want to go home, but one night I had asked him anyway.

"That house isn't a home. It's just four walls and a roof. A place to sleep when I need it, but it's not my home. A home is a place that I look forward to coming back to, a place where family greets me with joy. You are my home. You are my only family." I knew what he meant. Reign's family left him. When I say that they left him... I mean they left the planet without him. His mother hung herself in her bedroom, his dad swallowed a bullet three days later. Neither of them left a note. Reign was ten years old and found both of their bodies. He spent the rest of his life in foster care. House after house.

I looked over at him. His long beautiful eyelashes danced in the moonlight that came in through the window in the now empty bandroom. I reached over and grabbed his hand and started dragging with me out of the room.

"I haven't shown you my room yet." At that he stopped resisting and followed me into the attic. We stopped and I turned and looked at him. He looked around then turned to me and raised and eyebrow. I smiled at him, then I started to push the bookshelf that I had moved in front of the vent. Seeing what I was doing, Reign grabbed the other side of the bookshelf and pulled. I pulled the vent panel off and climbed in, Reign followed. When I reached the end I started climbing down the ladder. I turned on the light and turned to him. "Ta-da!" I said and raised my arms and gestured to my room.

"Cool." He said with almost no emotion.

"Cool?" I said mocking his tone. "Cool?"I said again. Suddenly I tackle him. He was expecting it but he let me push him to the ground anyway. "This room is amazing!" I say. Then I sit on top of him. "Say it or else!" I yell humourously.

"Do your worst!"He yelled back, laughing. A large grin makes its home on my face. We begin to wrestle, getting twisted in odd angles, dodging punches and Reign's attempt to kick me. Due to the fact that he was larger than me we ended up with him on top of me, holding me down. We were both panting and gasping for air. Sweat dripped down both of our necks. We both burst into laughter. But suddenly I realise how close he is. His face is only inches away from mine. I have the sudden urge to lean up and kiss him... He smiles down at me, it's enough to make my heart melt. Wait, when did I become such a girly girl, ughhhhhh. Damn hormones. Suddenly a look crosses his face as he realises how close we are.

I expect him to get up but he doesn't... Instead he closes the distance between us. His lips are on mine before I even knew what was happening. My body reacted to his almost immediately, my fingers snaked through his black hair. My other hand grabbed his neck. His hands, one was holding my cheek the other held me securely by my hip. Years of frustratingly loving him showed themselves in this one kiss. All my frustration came out now. I pull away in need for air, when I look up I don't see Reign's beautiful blue eyes. Instead I see green eyes the color of leaves in a forest, and white hair that falls in his face. My brother. I try to run away but my brother has me pinned to the ground. I kick him but he won't budge. Suddenly my bedroom melts away and I'm in my parents' house. Back in my old bed. He starts pulling off my clothes, I cry out for help. I scream. I jerk up to get away from him, even though I know it won't work, except, it did. I sit up and look around. He's gone. I'm in my bed but I'm not at my parents' house, I'm back at my house. Reign jolts awake and sees me crying.

"It was only a nightmare." he says soothingly but he makes no move to hug me, knowing I don't want to be touched. He knew exactly what I had dreamed about. I let out one sob then I wrap my arms around him. Almost immediately he gently puts his arm around me. I look up at him and see he's crying too. I wipe a tear away.

"I hate seeing you like this. I hate what he's done to you." He says as we both cry. I snuggle into his neck. "I love you." He whispers in my hair. I knew what he meant. He meant I love you in the best friend way.

"I love you too." I whispered back, but didn't mean it in a friend way. He layed back down and I curled up on his chest. Soon I felt myself drift to sleep.

"If only you knew what those words actually meant when I said them." I thought I heard him whisper right before I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next day Reign was still sleeping, his long slightly muscular arms help me by my hips. I tried to slowly worm my way out of his grip. His eyes snapped open.

"Ugh..." He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. "Don't leave..." He whined. I struggled to get out of his grip. His arms were just too strong.

"Let me goooo..." I said struggling more. I pushed against Reign's slightly muscular bare chest. He never wears a shirt when he sleeps. I am definitely not complaining though. I looked up and studied his face.

He looked beautiful like this. Calm. He has long dark eyelashes that frame his sleeping eyes perfectly. His eyes are beautiful, but his face is what makes every girl fall for him. His face is flawless. No pimples or lines. He's also got a face that's perfect in every place. His eyes aren't too far apart but not too close together. His nose wasn't too big or too small. Don't even get me started on his lips... but none of that was what made me love him. What easily stole my heart was his kindness and his humour. Suddenly realising where I am I begin to squirm trying to break free. I get an idea and send an evil grin toward his sleeping face.

I bring my mouth to his neck and stick my tounge out I lick his neck. He sits up fast than a speeding bullet ans grabs his neck.

"Ewwwwww! Gross!"He shouts.

"We have to get up." I say.

"Whyyy" He whines back at me.

"We have a party to plan." I say.

"Oh... Okay." I know what you're thinking -Valentine, you should be at school on a Thursday.- But, Reign and I dropped out after the band started getting really popular.

after setting up for the party all day, Reign went home. When Kes came home she went straight to her room then came out seconds later carrying a bag containing clothes. She held her kindle in one hand and her phone in the other.

"I'm spending the night at Mairi's house." She said as she walked out the house, slamming the door behind her. I sighed and sat down on the couch. I turned to a channel I liked and wasted a couple of hours watching that. When I look up it's already night. My stomach growls in hunger. I walk in the kitchen but then I decide I want pizza. I quickly find my phone and order.

Something in the speaker's tone changes when I tell her my address. If I didn't know better I would say it was fear... after the phone call I brush it off as a figment of my imagination. Thirty minutes later I hear a knock on the door. Pizza's here.

I lazily get up and grab my money off the table. I walk over to the door and open it. The man in front of me is not the pizza man, but he is holding a pizza box. I know this man isn't a pizzaman because I know his face too well, I know his white hair and green eyes too well. I know him from my nightmares that I have almost every night. I know him because he's my brother. My eyes widen. He opens his mouth to say something but doesn't get to because he's interrupted by me slamming the door in his face. In my terror I forgot to lock the door.

I run up the stairs. Seconds later the door opens and closes. His heavy feet give away his place in the house. He isn't far behind me. He chases me up the stairs. I only get halfway up when his hand tightens around my ankle and trips me. My head comes down and hits a step. I feel his hands grab my shoulders. I reach up and touch my head. It comes back wet. Blood. Alex flips me over and looks me in the eye.

"This wouldn't have happened if you wouldn't have ran." he said. He leans down and kisses me on the mouth. Suddenly I feel light-headed and lose consciousness. Black surrounds me and my body feels like lead.

When I wake up I'm in a completely different room. I'm lying on a bed. I move to sit up but find that two metal handcuffs were my hands to the headboard. My legs are spread apart and chained as well. I realise when I look down that I'm naked. It only takes a second for that information to click in my mind.

"No. No. No no no..." I whisper frantically. Tears start to cascade down my face as I yank at my chains. "No" I say in a defeated sob. The door opens and Alex stands in the doorway holding an object. I'm not sure of what it is, it's so small I can barely see it.

He's wearing pants but no shirt. He's muscular and he isn't really beautiful but he definitely isn't ugly. He could have any girl he wanted so... Why me? I feel myself blush as he looks up and down my body. I want to cover myself but I can't.

"How long have I been asleep?"I asked quietly.

"Two days. You hit your head really hard." He says. "I was worried. I thought you would die..." He continued with genuine concern.

"Two days?" Weren't Reign and Kestrel looking for me? He stepped closer and I could see what was in his hand. A razor blade."Where am I?"I asked.

"A completely different state."

"Why do you have that razor blade?" At that he smirked at me. he moved it in his fingers until he was holding it the way he would hold a pencil. He brought it to the bare skin directly under my stomach, but he didn't cut.

"Ask it." He told me.

"Ask what?" I questioned with a bitter tone.

"The question you've been dieing to ask me." He whispered in a seductive voice.

"Why me?" I asked, letting out a tear.

"That's simple." he said easily. "I love you." After answering he dug the blade in my skin. Not deep enough to damage anything important but deep enough to leave a scar. He seemed to be drawing something. At first it stung and burned but soon the pain changed to pleasure and I bit my lip to keep a moan from escaping. I looked down to see what he had carved into me. One word. One... Name.

**Alex**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. So. That's fun. yay. (God I hate typing this thing...)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Reign's POV**

We were sitting in the bandroom, not really doing anything. Her long beautiful blue hair fell down onto her shoulders. She had a far away look in her gorgeous purple eyes that meant she was lost in thought. Suddenly she sits up and grabs my hand. Our hands fit perfectly together. She turns and smiles at me. It was the kind of smile that had mischief but happiness in it. It made me go weak in the knees.

"I haven't shown you my room yet" she says as she begins dragging me. When we get there she gives me a look that says, _what do you think?_ I look around, the room screams Valentine. I love it.

"Cool" I know that the simple comment will aggravate her.

"Cool?" she says mimicking my tone. "Cool?" she says again accusingly. Then she tackles me to the ground, I knew she would, but I let her anyway. Now that she has me on the ground she takes a hold of her advantage by sitting on top of me. The contact with her felt amazing. Her skin is soft and she is warm. She smirks down at me. I try to kick her, she screams and dodges it. She laughs. Her laugh is also beautiful. At the end of the fight i'm sitting on top of her, holding her down by her arms. She's breathing heavily and sweating. I think of the other ways I could make her look like this. I want to lean down and kiss her. But I don't, instead I push all thoughts like that out of my mind. I get up and sit on her bed. We play Halo for a couple hours. She wins every time. When we finally go to bed its about six in the morning. We have to get up in three hours to start setting up for a party we will be having at Valentines house. Uggghhhh I'm not excited for having to get up early.

In the middle of the night I'm woken up because I suddenly feel her jerk up and out of my arms. I sit up and look at her. She has tears streaming down her face. She must have had a nightmare about 'him' again. I hate what he's done to her. She used to be so confident and strong. She never cried. But he broke her down. He reduced her to…. this.

"It was only a nightmare" I whisper to her. I can't stand seeing her like this. It's so hopeless. Imagine how scared you would feel, how depressed you would feel if the the strongest person you knew cried infront of you. The world is a filthy rotten place, the world's greed broke her. What a greedy and cruel place that she was born in. The world saw her light, her beauty and took it away. Her own brother broke her. I feel tears fall down my face. She lets out a sob and lunges into me. I slowly and gently put my arms around her knowing that if I squeezed too hard or if I made any sudden movements she would break. She looks up at me."I hate seeing you like this. I hate what he's done to you" I whisper. I lie down with her in my arms. "I love you" I whisper into her soft blue hair. I meant it with every ounce of my being. I am in love with this beautiful blue haired girl in my arms, but that's not what she needs right now… right now she needs a friend.

"I love you too" I know she means as friends but I can't help but wish it meant more. When I was positive she was sleeping I whispered, "If only you knew what those words meant when I said them." I had no way of knowing that this beautiful girl would disappear the very next day. I had no way of knowing that she would be missing for days. No way of knowing that days would turn to weeks. That weeks would turn to months. All I can keep thinking is

_ Please don't be dead._ but I'm finding it harder to convince myself that she is still alive. I had no way of knowing that slowly months would turn into a year. She has been gone a year, and I don't think she's coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, dudes. Got the flu so I couldn't get downstairs to update. Next update will be HUGE though. HUGE. Til next time.<strong>


End file.
